cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brehon
|team = Red }} Brehon is a current member of the Reavers. Brehon was the sixth of the New Pacific Order. History Brehon joined the New Pacific Order in February 2007 after spending a year and half away from Cybernations. He had previously given away everything from his nation and allowed it to be deleted. Several internal incidents from the Order of the Black Rose had caused him to become disillusioned with Cybernations. After his year and a half of retirement, Brehon decided to return to the Cyberverse. As Chairman of the Grey Council (under the name of Narva Khan) and a founding knight of the Order of the Black Rose, he had a very different view of the New Pacific Order, as he was stubborn and passionate about sovereignty without ever trying to understand Pacifica or her motives. After the internal problems within the OBR and the Grey Council, Brehon decided he wanted loyalty, commitment and strength from whatever alliance he joined with his new nation. He was tired of the betrayal he felt he saw in his previous alliances. He quickly discovered that the Order offered everything he was looking for. The choice became that simple very quickly. Brehon's brother had also returned to the game and had decided he wanted to be one of the best, believing that would be the New Pacific Order. New Pacific Order Professional history Brehon served an Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs. He was appointed by TrotskysRevenge, former Emperor of the New Pacific Order. TrotskysRevenge had this to say about Brehon; As Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs he was in charge of overseeing every internal department, from , Research and Development, the (moved to ), and the (moved to ). In addition he works with the aforementioned departments to ensure that they remain at their most optimal level. On 16 July 2010, Brehon retired from the position of IO for Internal Affairs. On 8 January 2011 Brehon re-created Dinaya and came back to the New Pacific Order just prior to the outbreak of the Doom House-NPO War with his application full of praise. His timing couldn't have been better as Pacifica would soon come under siege from Doom House, FAN and NoR in the Doom House-NPO War. On 21 March 2011 Mary the Fantabulous reinstated Brehon as an Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs. Ten days later on 31 March 2011 she promoted him to Regent when she succeeded Cortath as Emperor of the New Pacific Order. On February 4, 2012, the Dragon Emperor step down and appointed Brehon in her place. Emperor Brehon has taken up the title Sword of the Order for all imperial declarations. During Brehon's time as emperor he has lead the Order as it underwent a series of major internal and international changes. Many departments have been restructured in order to allow the Order to progress. This time period has also seen the Emperor leading the New Pacific Order to victory in major battles such as the Dave War. Past & Present Occupations Diplomatic Corps Brehon has held numerous positions in the NPO. Like many others he started out in the , including several analyst positions prior to its current organization. Diplomacy was a love of Brehon's, but in the end his desire didn't match the time he had available and he was forced to made a choice and ended his Diplomacy career with the position of Special Envoy. During his time in the Diplomatic Corps, Brehon held multiple important positions. He was initially an ambassador to Crossfire, a small, fledgling alliance. While serving as ambassador he was approached by a senior Order official about becoming a "Field Agent", responsible for monitoring alliances and analyzing their actions. He accepted this position, and served ably until he was forced by RL to take a leave of absence. The Field Agent title was later incorporated into Military Intelligence despite the vast difference in job responsibilities. While that was occurring, Brehon was also moving through the ranks within the Diplomatic Corps. He was promoted to Diplomatic Counsel to the Green Sphere, serving under DarkMistress as her aide. He was in charge of organizing ambassadors and ensuring that they stayed active. Within a short time, a position as Special Envoy opened up and Brehon was promoted to fill the slot. He was in charge of diplomacy for the entirety of the Brown, Yellow and Pink spheres, representing the Order and working on long term diplomatic goals. Near the end of 2008, his time became constrained and he was unable to devote as much time to the Diplomatic Corp that was required, and he resigned from his position as Special Envoy. Mentor Corps The Mentors Corps has always been very important to Brehon. He considers it an enjoyable honor to educate and assist new members of Pacifica in learning about the game, and more importantly, learning about the culture surrounding the New Pacific Order. He first joined the Mentor Corps in the middle of 2008, being one of the youngest nations accepted into the program. His in depth knowledge of the game as well as a zeal for promoting Pacifica culture to new recruits served him well. He started, as everyone does, on the bottom of the ladder. He was a simple Mentor, assigned to new members to ensure that they knew everything they needed to, and had an outlet for any questions or concerns they might have. Shortly after he joined the program, Mentors was merged into a new department; ACE. Due to this changeover, Brehon was worried that new members would not be assigned as efficiently as in the past. He then took it upon himself to start assigning the new members to mentors himself. His work was noted, and he was promoted and given the duties of overseeing the mentors and ensuring that each new member not only had a mentor, but that each mentor was active. His excellent work and dedication was noticed, and he was promoted to Chief of Mentoring. At this time he was also co-head of the auditing division, who worked with all members of the Order to promote optimal nation growth. After this time he was forced to take a leave of absence due to issues outside the game, and when he returned SCS, the department mentoring was a division of, was being reformed into the Mentor Corps that exists today. Brehon become intimately involved in that process, working with Muffasaville, Comrade Ash, Darknecromance, Cortath and later Sir Donald R. Deamon to reestablish Mentors as one of the most important departments within the New Pacific Order. When that reformation was complete, Brehon was reappointed as Chief Mentor. When Brehon was promoted to Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs, he stepped down from the position of Chief Mentor, passing the position on to Comrade Ash. He remains actively involved in the Mentor Corps through his position as Imperial Officer, overseeing the maintenance and productivity of the Mentors Corps. Military Command Military Command was a special department for Brehon, due to his experiences with the military. He was a Delta NCO under Soly for a long period of time, working hard and gaining respect from the other members of Military Command for his work. His work ethic and dedication were noted, and he was seen a prime example of the type of people Military Command was seeking to protect Pacifica. He never officially resigned from Military Command, however when he was made an Imperial Officer, he was removed from his position as NCO so he could concentrate on his duties as an Internal Affairs Imperial Officer. Pacific Bank Early during his career in the Order Brehon became friends with Millionario, who was then Chairman of the Bank. This relationship led to Brehon submitting an application to join the Pacific Bank, which was accepted. Brehon found a unique culture within the Bank, which he enjoyed. After joining the Bank, Brehon was moved to the position of Bank Auditor, where, in addition to his aiding duties, he also audited every package of the aid the bank sent out to make sure it was going to the right nation and that the bank was working at its most efficient. When his original nation in the Order was deleted, Brehon left the bank, since his nation was no longer the proper size for aiding others. Council Pacifica Brehon took a unique path to joining the Council. He ran for the position twice, failing short each time. Eventually he was appointed to replace Severus, and using his action oriented leadership style, doing whatever he could to help the Body Republic. After that term was over, he ran for Councilor again and was reelected several times. He considered his position as Councilor to be an honor, and he did his best to be worthy of it by giving the job everything he had. At the time of his appointment to Imperial Officer, Brehon was still a member of the Council. He resigned from his seat, since Imperial Officers can not serve on the Council. Since his term only had three days left, no replacement was appointed for his seat. War Ribbons Philosophy Brehon's basic philosophy can best be summed up with the following quote. Brehon's philosophy can be summed up simply; he does his duty. He believes in sticking with decisions and not swaying from them for the sake of a moment's convenience. Leadership Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order Category:Individuals Category:Leaders Category:Second VietFAN War veteran Category:Woodstock Massacre veteran‎ Category:GATO-1V War veteran Category:War of the Coalition veteran‎ Category:Karma War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran‎ Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran Category:Equilibrium War veteran